


There's a First Time for Everything, Isn't There?

by kolesik123



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Bondage, Cuties, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fuck me right up, Hardcore, Hot, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, casino dice, dice has two personas, hot af, mentioned mangosteen, mentioned wheezy, praising, regular dice, the devil is a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolesik123/pseuds/kolesik123
Summary: The Devil is embarrassed and King Dice is here, as always, to make things worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaddyBenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBenz/gifts).



It had been a long day and King Dice just wanted to clock out. Head up to his designated area of rest and do just that. The reason for today being long, as opposed to the other ones, you know, working in hell and all. Was that this day had been especially tedious. 

Firstly, he’d had to call Mangosteen twice more than usual due to drunk and disorderly patrons. 

Secondly, he’d developed a headache towards the start of his shift. Thankfully though, it started to dissipate throughout his work time. 

He decided with only 5 minutes left on the clock, to leave a bit earlier. Waving to the bartenders and giving his best smile, he trudged up the stairs to a series of rather long hallways. Every employee at the devil’s casino had one; given to them on the exact day they sell their souls to the big guy downstairs. It was kind of odd though, Dice pondered as he traveled down one of the hallways. Why was it that not one of the employees at least held bitter thoughts to the big fluff ball? His headache was almost gone and he certainly didn’t want it to come back, so he pinned the thought on his mental to-do list.

Just as he placed a gloved hand on his gilded doorknob, he heard a terribly angry scream from down the hall. Coming from the door that each hall lead to..the devil’s himself...

Without giving much thought, The manager ran down the rest of the hall, quickly opening the door and panting as if he’d just ran a race. Which wasn’t completely being over dramatic.

“Boss I- O-Oh..”

Dice had seen many a thing he’d deemed as ‘hot’ in his short life, but this was truly ‘hot as hell’. Satan himself was in binding restraints. One wrapped around his waist, pinning his back against the long handle of his trident. His hands tied together with pretty pink ribbon and bound to the middle spear of said weapon. His calves were bound to his thighs and being forced spread eagle by some rope that connected both thighs behind himself, not giving much room to close his legs. Although the poor thing was trying desperately. And to top it all off, he bore a bar gag shaped like a bone in his mouth, shiny from spittle, probably due to the scream he let out. Oh, there was one more tiny attention to detail that had The casino manager nearly coming on the spot. The same pink ribbon binding him so deliciously elsewhere was damp and tied around his weeping member. Giving a reason to be so, seeing as Satan’s inhumanly long penis was dropping pre down his gorgeously red shaft.

Dice let out a helpless whine but quickly got back to the task at hand, running to his boss and undoing the bar gag. 

“Si-Sir, what happ-”

“Diiice~ Please help me..”

He almost moaned hearing such a cute plea out of the now tamed beast. He decided better of it though, even after the devil wiggled his shoulders and hips. The manager could feel a ping of arousal curl in his tummy for a split second, his dick twitching more awake as he took in the devil’s current misfortune.

“Satan, sir...What happened? Why did you scream? Who did this? I swear I’ll-”

The devil cut his rant off with a wack to the back of the head with the only movable part on him, his tail. Dice clutched the back of his head, hissing a bit before grabbing his tail to make sure it didn’t happen again.

Just as soon as he did, Satan released an audible purr-like sound, growing red under his facial fur and wiggling his hips even more so. King Dice couldn’t help the switch he made to his ‘casino floor persona’, immediately getting a flood of images and ideas of how to torment his boss. Just for good measure, and some teasing, the object headed man rubbed along his tail. Making the beast groan as if he’d just been hit upside the head. Smirking, Dice spoke, “Aw, what’s a matter boss? A little sensitive?”

“Yo-You watch it Di-Ahh!”

King Dice had Satan, the prince of darkness, wrapped around his finger, literally. He rubbed along the length of his tail before reaching a now gloveless hand to the demon’s side of his face. Loving the cat-like reaction he got after running a few digits through the devil’s, surprisingly silky, fur. The devil leaned into the touch, tongue hanging from his mouth as he began to pant.

“Aww boss, baby. You’re too adorable~”

Before Satan could snap in anger, the manager snaked his hand, no pun intended, down towards the beast’s chest. Stopping when he felt a hardened nub and pinching at it. Making the devil go fully submissive yet not entirely limp as he was being overtaken by such strong stimuli.

Dice chuckled, causing the devil to bare his fangs a bit, threateningly. 

“You’re so sexy when you’re all hot n’ bothered.”

The devil, bless his heart, melted a bit. Smiling his toothy grin at the praise. His tail now unwrapped from his number two’s hand, started thumping against the bed. His cheeks flaming up before talking again, “Dice, pl-please help me~”

“Help you with what, sir?”

Satan grunted, looking down at his own furry tummy.

“U-Um...Please, he-help get me off?”

The devil looked up as he asked rather than answered his subordinate. Dice seemed to like that, giving his boss a good scratch behind the ear before untying his restraints. Giving the demon time to stretch prior to pinning him against the bed sheets.

“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner, folks!”

The devil chuckled at that, grinding his still bound cock against his manager’s pants. Mewling like a kitten from the tiniest bit of stimulus. Dice ground back wholeheartedly, really rolling his hips into the big guy. All the while, never breaking composure, eye contact, or that damned smile of his. Soon stripping his boss down to a writhing, whimpering mess. 

“Dice-Fuuuck~ Please just fuck me already.”

The devil keened feeling a hand, thank dad, touch his aching cock. The reaction was immediate, making him moan and wag his prehensile tail.

“Bossy, now aren’t we? Who knows if I’ll get another chance to claim this beautiful ass~ Might as well have a little fun on my end, huh?”

The devil whined, worrying his lip as he looked away. Only growing redder which caught Dice’s attention.

“I know that face, what’re you thinkin’?”

“If-If you prove to be as good in bed as you tell your coworkers you are...Then consider this-”

Satan wrapped his tail around Dice’s arms, getting enough strength to pin the fit employee of his to the opposite end of the bed before finishing his thought.

“-A deal with the devil~”

It was King Dice’s turn to blush; a lilac dusting his cheekbones as he tried to squirm out of his boss’ grasp.

“Ah, ah, ah, you know better than to disobey me, Dice. Besides, I thought you were the one to walk in on me, sprouting a hard-on the second you saw my… lil’ predicament~”

King Dice groaned in confusion, layered with lust.

“Well, it might not have been my idea, or my doing at all.”

The devil eased his hold a bit, glaring off into the distance, “Damn that Wheezy...He came in, unannounced, not giving me a moment’s notice to cover up. And I was in heat of all times.”

This made the manager smirk a bit, he’d definitely have to buy Wheezy a smoke for this.

“Before I could tear him a new one, the damned cigar had me tied to my trident..”

“Ah~ So that’s why I heard you scream”

Satan rolled his wine red pupils before letting go of his hold and whacking Dice’s head yet again. He flinched but instead of rubbing at the pip his boss nailed, he grabbed at the appendage. Smirking as he saw a shiver run up the demon’s spine; even more so as he started rubbing the length of it. 

“F-Fuck you, Dice.”

The boss growled through bared teeth. He quickly let his jaw go slack, feeling a finger go dangerously near his asshole. Not being able to hold in the sultry moan it created. Just as it had started, though, it’d stopped. Making the big boss crack open an eye to see his 2nd in command sitting on the couch across from him. Dice chuckled, drawing the devil over to him with a commanding finger. He then patted his upper thighs, “Take a seat, baby~”

The devil squirmed a tad bit before pulling a leg over on either side of Dice’s hips, straddling the good-looking man. Dice then took off both gloves and stuck to fingers into the gape-mouthed demon, nearly making him gag. But oh no. He, in fact, started sucking and bobbing Dice’s fingers with fervor. As if his fingers were another, more private, part of the King’s body. King Dice, without warning, stuck the aforementioned fingers into the devil’s hole. Licking his lips when Satan started riding the manager’s fingers, unprompted. In turn, making King’s patience grow shorter with each thrust.

Snapping back to reality, Dice pushed The devil’s quivering frame off, knocking the air out of the shocked beast as he hit the ground. Just as he opened his eyes, Dice was back on top of him, spreading his legs forcibly and taking something out of his trousers back pocket...It was the bar gag...

“As much as I love hearing you, boss. We don’t want you to be harassed by horny regulars here.”

The employee felt his heart be pierced by Cupid, seeing his big, tough boss open his mouth to be gagged. Just as he gagged him, Dice leaned back. Giving a good scratch to the beast’s right ear.

“Such a good boy; just for being so cute and obedient I think I’ll let you be as loud as you want after hours.”

Satan shuddered again, fur fluffing up as he gets goosebumps. Making him even cuter in this scenario. King Dice chuckled seductively, soon thrusting up into the demon’s heated hole. Prompting a muffled yip to be released. Followed by a guttural, but now quieter moan. Dice started a rough and glorious pace, fucking upwards with such an impact, it had Satan himself blushing.

Drool started wetting the devil’s chin and flying off with each, bruising thrust. Just as the devil started to wrap his head around Dice’s tactics, he was met with glowing green eyes, filled with pure desire as well as achievement. That ended him right there, making the demon clench his eyes shut. Mewling high-pitched and coming like a fountain. King Dice actually blinked in surprise, coming with a nice image of his boss wrapped around his brain. In turn, helping the devil ride out his orgasm, loving the heated wet feeling of being cum in.

‘Fuck me..’ Dice thought. It was only 7 pm and the casino didn’t close until 6 am...

Yeah, King Dice is gonna have one hell of a time waiting until then.


	2. The Night Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that I needed to update this omg. So apologies, this one will be updated and then my phanfic will be, later.

**Part 2**

King Dice arrived onto the casino floor, and everything grew quiet. He eyed over the crowd, growing a tad nervous that everyone heard him and the boss upstairs. Luckily, due to years of experience at the casino, Dice held an air of confidence. Assuring the crowd that whatever they heard wasn't from him. 

Making his way over to the bar, he clicked his tongue, slyly calling martini over to where he lay slack, elbows and back resting on the counter. Venomous green eyes met the bartender's.

"Please tell me they heard none of that.."

A smirk.

"Ok, boss. They didn't hear that."

A snarky laugh in return before he faced the dim lighting of the main floor.

"I'm serious, tini."

"Well, I don't know what you want from me, of course they heard you."

Her drying towel and a glass hit a little too rough of a landing on the counter.

"I mean what were you two even doing up there? It sounded actually painful."

He took a shot of whatever was right next to him, hopefully the rest of his shift flies by.

\-------------------------------

Thank everything good in this world it did. A few more hours came and went before King ducked his way through a back stairwell. Not feeling like getting teased by wheezy or mango. Just as he got to the top of the stairs, a large frame smelling of ash and smoke stepped in his way, making the manager gasp slightly before slapping the shoulder right in front of him. The shoulder belonging to wheezy, the big cigar headed man grinned, eyeing the king up and down.

"So, how'd you like my little present?"

"Step off, wheeze. I ain't got time for this!"

"Ohh, I get'cha. Gotta hurry into boss' room and give a good pounding, do ya'?"

Wheezy straightening his tie in a mocking manor as he straightened his posture, a sleazy grin upon his features. This of course making Dice blush, getting stopped again as he tried to sneak behind the large man.

"Ah, ah, ah Dicey~ I ain't done quite yet."

"Ugh! What do you want?"

Another grin from the cigar man.

"Why do you think I set that little scene up for ya in boss' room"

This took Dice by surprise, the answer coming easily to him, but another question popped up..why? Before he could even ask, Wheezy answered him.

"Aww, don't be so humble, boss. Nearly everyone in this joint's been tryna jump your bones since they saw that pretty face. I just want in on some of this~"

Dice hadn't answered, only stared, confused and lustful. Maybe it was because he was already hard at the thought of a threesome, maybe because he was already hard, or maybe it was because wheezy had asked..

He wasn't gonna lie, King Dice had looked at wheezy as a possible lover a time or two, I mean he was strong and tall. Had a good face and that voice..ok..ok, yeah..Maybe this could work. Dice slowly nodded, growing more bashful the more the cigar's grin grew. Before he could shake the embarrassment off, Wheezy had Dice wrapped under an arm, already walking to the big boss' room.

Mr. Wheezy opened the door, bowing for the later to make his way in. The Devil growled confused, soon getting soothed by Dice's quiet tone and hand giving his ear a good scratch.

"Don't worry, boss. Wheezy and I had a talk out there; he tells me he wants in on this..That ok?"

Satan's eyes glared at the taller man, almost looking for something, any reason to say no. Although he didn't have much of a say in it as he eyed over his frame, making his inhuman dick twitch a little. The beast huffed out a bit of smoke, blushing and nuzzling his face into his manager's suit jacket. The pair of subordinate's faces glowed in pure adoration at this slight sign of affection. Wheezy slowly making his way towards the larger bed, sitting down and cooing at the fur ball.

"Aww, ain't he adorable?"

"I know, trust me, I know."

The Devil growled a bit, but ultimately melted hearing such praise. Melting soon turned into little huffs and drawn out noises of pleasure as he began rubbing his already leaking package against Dice's slacks. The pair already placing the devil onto his back. Dice holding his hips down, and gently licking the tip as Wheezy reassured The horny beast.

"There there, boss. Me and Dice are gonna take real good care of ya~"

All the devil could do was mewl and moan as his dick was being stimulated. The cigar giving  a few pecks that lead into much more, a heated embrace of the two. Their mouths joining and sucking, soon letting go of each other and some spit soon breaking from the gravity as they separated. Dice chuckled at the state his boss was already in, moaning around the devil's heated cock just before he blew his load. King Dice swallowing as much as possible before letting the rest hit his face, panting as it ran down his features.

The look Wheezy and The Devil gave Dice was immensely erotic. Sending shivers down his spine as the pair gave themselves a look. Unreadable to Dice before they pinned him. The die headed man whining as his arms were held by the devil himself. A sharp flash of red surrounded by gold as Satan used his tail to still Dice's throbbing cock. Situating his somehow lubed hole right onto his manager's member. Both of them groaned, the devil panting already as he slides down the shaft. Dice soon gasping as he feels a large object prod his own hole. Glancing down through bleary eyes, he managed to make out the form of wheezy, easily sliding his dick into Dice, giving him quite the run for his money. 

"Wh-Wheeze..I-I can't take it-!"

Wheezy all but chuckled, humping wildly into Dice, nailing his sweet spot head on and in turn making The devil yelp in joy as he came due to Dice's twitching member.

Satan heatedly kissed his manager as they rode out their shared orgasm, leaving Wheezy coming what seemed like gallons into the poor Dice.

After much cleaning and awkward dialogue, they decided to all share the king sized bed of the devil's. Falling asleep wrapped up in each other's shared warmth.


End file.
